1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connector blocks used for connecting high density wiring in telecommunications systems and more particularly it concerns novel arrangements for holding such connector blocks securely on mounting brackets yet permitting them to be easily released from the bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,273 shows and describes a connector block which may be modified according to the present invention. This connector block is an elongated insularire structure with electrical connectors arranged internally thereof. These connectors may be connected to insulated wires which enter the block via slots distributed along both sides of the block. The sides of these slots grip and hold the wires by their insulative covering. Insulation displacement clips located within the block near the slots grip and make electrical contact with the conductive core of the wires. Each clip has a spring finger which may be normally in contact with a spring finger of another clip within the block.
The connector block may be mounted on a tabbed bracket such as shown in either U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,885 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,711. The brackets shown in these patents are trough shaped metal brackets with a series of spaced apart mounting tabs extending from the outer edges of each of the side walls thereof. These tabs enter into slots provided near the ends of the connector block. The mounting tabs have locking holes in the center thereof; and when the block is pushed over the tabs, projections inside the slots fit into the locking holes to secure the connector block in place.
A problem occurs when it is desired to remove the above referred to connector blocks from their mounting bracket. This is because the locking projection, which is inside the mounting slot, must be extracted from the locking hole in the mounting tab; and there is no way to gain access to the projection. In general, the connector block was removed by inserting a tool, such as a screwdriver, into the mounting slot and forcing the projection out of the hole in the mounting tab. This was difficult and often caused the block to be distorted or damaged so that it had to be replaced when it was removed from the bracket.